Trapped in Konoha High
by Fonique2
Summary: Emi's life at her old school was perfect until her life got tipped upside-down. Now she finds herself standing within the walls of Konoha High School. Here, she makes herself some enemies, including Konoha High's heartthrob Uchiha Sasuke. She also makes some friends. But what would their wacky adventures entail? Trapped within Konoha High, she has no other option but to find out.
1. Trapped in Konoha High

**A/N: This is my first Naruto story that takes place in a modern day high school. If the characters are too OOC for you or you simply do not like the story line, please hop over to my website (the address can be found on my profile) and read some stories there. Thanks for reading!**

It was the sound that hit me first-like a giant wave as soon as I stepped through the glass doors. The large amount of people milling around me set off my anxiety. Trying to distract myself, I glanced up at the banner hanging over my head. **Konoha High **it read in large, bold letters.

Recent life events had required me to switch from a privet school to Konoha's public school. My last school has only been a third the size of this school.

'Goal for the day: don't get lost' I told myself with a sense of nervousness.

Clutched in my right hand was my school schedule and I raised it to my face. Listed on the paper was my locker number. **371.**

I was glad I had arrived early, for it took me a good ten minutes to find my locker. Nervous fingers twirled the combination lock until it opened with a click. As I opened my locker, I glanced to the right where a group of students stood chatting loudly. I turned back to my locker.

'Okay I have algebra, then literature, then I have lunch. Then I can come back to my locker for my science book. After that I just have gym.'

Sighing, I closed my locker.

"Hi!"

I jumped in surprise. Glancing to my left, I found my locker mate smiling at me. She was about my height with green eyes and short, bubblegum pink hair.

"H-Hi," I stuttered back. I was so awkward.

"I'm Haruno Sakura. You must be the new girl?"

"Emi…Ayako Emi," I said nervously.

"What class do you have first?"

"Algebra…"

"Me too! You can sit next to me," Sakura said.

"Okay…"

'There's something about her that rubs me the wrong way. She seems…I don't know, fake? Well, at least I won't get lost…'

Quietly, I followed Sakura down the crowded halls while she yammered on about her weekend. Finally, we reached the classroom. The room was mostly empty. The seats were arranged in pods with four desks pushed together in a square.

Sakura made a beeline for a cluster of seats near the back. There was a single boy sitting back there. Sakura stopped beside him.

"Good morning, Sasuke," Sakura blushed. "Can I sit by you?"

The boy glanced up but said nothing. Sakura took this as a yes and slid into the seat beside the boy. She motioned for me to sit in the seat across from her. I did so.

Sakura's attention was quickly diverted to the boy named Sasuke. I stole a glance at him. He had jet black hair and onyx-shaded eyes and was wearing a blue t-shirt with khakis. He was definitely cute.

Seconds later, another person was at the group of desks. I glanced over at them. It was a girl with long, blonde hair pulled up in a ponytail and blue eyes. She slid into the seat next to you and across from Sasuke.

"Hello, Forehead," she said coolly, focus set on Sakura.

"Good morning, Ino-pig," Sakura replied just as cold.

I grew quickly uncomfortable. 'Well, these two clearly don't like each other.'

"And who are you?" Ino's voice cut through my thoughts, grabbing my attention.

"That's the new girl, Emi," Sakura replied without much interest before you could respond.

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat. I did not like the atmosphere these two were creating and the Sasuke kid was a mute, staring at the wall behind Ino.

Trying to ignore the obvious tension, I began to examine the classroom and the people filing into it. Class started not too long after that-which was dull. Algebra was definitely my least favorite subject. When in my life would I ever have to solve for X?

Luckily, class was over soon enough. With ten minutes to get to class, I quickly got to my feet, gathering my books in my arms. I wanted to find my next class as soon as possible just in case it took me all ten minutes to find it. My rush turned out to be a big mistake.

I was hurrying behind Ino's chair when she suddenly pushed her chair back, probably not having seen me there. I nearly fell over as a I stumbled forward, but don't worry, I didn't fall. I fell face first into somebody else's face. It took me a moment to realize I was in a lip-lock with someone. There were gasps all around the room.

I immediately pushed away, mortified. In front of me, the victim of my clumsiness, was Sasuke. I felt hot all over like I was burning up.

"New girl's got Sasuke cooties!" someone shouted.

I looked around to find the entire class watching me. The boy who had shouted was pointing his index finger at me. He had spikey, blonde hair and blue eyes and was wearing an orange jacket and blue jeans.

My brown eyes found Sakura and Ino. Ino's expression was pure shock but Sakura…Sakura was livid. She was nearly shaking, her face red.

I fled.

I rushed from the classroom and out into the hall. Faces were blurs as I tried to get myself as far away from the classroom as possible.

'I suppose it doesn't matter, I'll have to go back tomorrow,' I thought in dismay as I came to a stop in the middle of the hallway.

The crowds of students were beginning to thin and I realized I'd better find my next class. I pulled out my schedule. Literature, room 618. I gaze up to the nearest door. 521.

'Crap'

I rushed down the hallways, looking for the proper classroom. I reached it with a minute to spare and timidly walked into the room. Would there be people from my last class here?

"Hey, new girl!"

I glanced up and inwardly groaned. The boy with the orange jacket was waving his hand in the air and tilting his head towards the empty seat beside him. The seats were arranged the same as last period.

I quickly glanced around but noticed all the seats were taken. Groaning to myself, I wandered over. Placing my books on the desk, I timidly slid into the seat.

"Hi, new girl!"

"My name's Emi," I replied, annoyed. Didn't he have the manners to ask for my name?

"Sorry," the boy grinned sheepishly. "My name's Naruto."

I eyed the boy. I didn't know Naruto but he seemed genuine. I didn't get the 'fake' vibe like I got from Sakura earlier. And he didn't make me uncomfortable like that Sasuke kid.

"And I'm Kiba."

I glanced to the boy sitting across from Naruto. He had shaggy brown hair and brown eyes-the same chocolate brown as mine. He was wearing a grey jacket.

"And this is Shikamaru," Kiba continued, gesturing to the boy in the green shirt sitting in front of me.

The boy had brown hair pulled into a ponytail. He had his head in his hand and looked positively bored.

"Hey," he said with a lazy drawl.

"So, I saw your kiss with Sasuke last period," Kiba grinned slyly.

"And I heard all about it," Shikamaru said, annoyed.

I blushed and groaned.

"You were probably his first kiss," Naruto said relentlessly.

"Really? Looking like that?" I asked, surprised, letting my guard down a little. I felt comfortable around these three.

Naruto wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Eww! Emi! No! Sasuke. Bad."

"He can't be _that _bad," I reasoned.

"You don't know!" Naruto insisted. "You just wait-you'll see."

"If she lives that long," Shikamaru said.

"What?"

"You're public enemy number one now. Those harpies are going to want to rip you to shreds," Shikamaru explained.

"Great. My first day and already people hate me," I muttered.

"I don't hate you," Naruto said. "Even if your taste in men sucks."

I couldn't help but smile. Naruto really didn't like this Sasuke kid.

"Do you have lunch next?" Naruto asked.

I nodded.

Naruto grinned. "Good, you can sit with us. I'll introduce you to everyone else."

"There's more people?" I asked, feeling uncertainty rising in my chest.

"Well sure," Naruto said, oblivious to my anxiety.

And so Literature came and went and the next I knew, it was lunch time. I followed Naruto, Kiba and Shikamaru through the lunch line and to their table. I sat down beside Naruto, placing my red tray on the tabletop.

"Hey, who's the new girl?"

I glanced up to see who had spoken. It was girl, probably a senior, with blonde hair pulled into four ponytails.

"Temari, this is Emi," Naruto said.

I waved shyly.

"So you were the one making out with Sasuke…"

I groaned.

"It's all over school. Tons of different stories," chimed in another person.

It was another girl with brown hair pulled into two buns atop her head. She had big, brown eyes.

"That's Tenten," Naruto informed me.

"What stories?" I asked wearily, not sure that I wanted to know.

"Some say you threw yourself at him. Others say he threw himself at you."

"That's not what happened," I said in dismay.

"What _did _happen?" Temari asked.

"I just tripped and fell. I swear."

"Those fangirls are gunna be all over you now," Tenten said.

"I warned her," Shikamaru said with food in his mouth.

"Why hate me just because of this?" I asked.

"Sasuke's Konoha High's heartthrob," Tenten said.

"I don't know why," Naruto and Kiba said at the same time.

"Great," I threw my head back.

Lunch went by quickly and I soon found myself in front of my locker. I grabbed my chemistry book and departed before Sakura appeared.

I wasn't quite sure what to do. I couldn't just evade her forever. Could I? No, probably not. Sigh.

Tenten and Shikamaru were in my chemistry class. I really liked Tenten, she was very down to earth. We spent the class period giggling at our teacher Hatake Kakashi, for when he assigned us a pre-assessment, we caught him reading smut at his desk.

Shikamaru I didn't really get to know because he slept all period.

Next was gym. I was pleased, when I arrived, to see that Naruto, Kiba and Temari were in my class. What I was dismay to discover was that Sasuke, Ino and Sakura were also in my class.

"They're glaring at you," Temari muttered.

Naruto, Kiba and I glanced behind us. Sakura and Ino were standing beside one another, arms crossed over their chests, glaring at me. We all turned back around.

"God are they serious?" I whispered.

"Sakura's taste in men sucks," Naruto muttered bitterly, glancing over his shoulder at the pair.

I glanced at Naruto. Did he have a thing for Sakura? Ew. And he was bashing _my _taste? Someone as obsessive as Sakura was clearly psycho.

"Okay everyone, line up!"

We looked over to see our teacher, Anko, walking out onto the floor. She had purple hair and eyes. We all shuffled to do as told.

"Okay we're playing soccer today. I'm picking two captains. Okay, hmmm….Uchiha Sasuke and…how about new girl? Name?"

It took me a minute to realize she was talking to me. "Oh…Ayako Emi."

"Alright, you pick first."

"Um…Naruto."

Naurto grinned and walked over to stand next to me.

Sasuke picked next. "Neji."

I watched a boy with brown hair and clear eyes stride over to Sasuke.

"Kiba."

"Whoop!"

"Gaara."

"Temari."

And so the students were divvied up. The last two students to be chosen were Sakura and Ino. I guess Sasuke didn't like them either. I hose Ino over Sakura. She slinked over, clearly annoyed Sasuke wouldn't be able to pick her. Sakura gave her a triumphant look and wandered over to Sasuke.

"Okay, captains, shake hands."

I turned to face Sasuke and stuck out my hand.

"Don't trip over your own feet," Sasuke muttered, grasping my hand.

My mouth dropped open. Did he just insult me!? I was so surprised that I couldn't think of a comeback until long after Sasuke had pulled away.

Anko set the ball in the center of the gym and our teams got into positions. Anko blew the whistle. With lightning speed, Sasuke slid at the ball, quickly taking it into possession. But I had been on the girls' soccer team at my old school and I quickly slid in front of Sasuke. I gracefully stuck my foot in front of his, stealing the ball. I kicked it away from him.

"Naruto!"

I kicked the ball over to him. Naruto took possession of the ball and zipped down the field, scoring a goal.

"Alright Emi!" Naruto cheered, rushing back to me and crushing me in a hug.

I couldn't help but laugh. When Naruto released me, I took a glance at Sasuke. He was scowling. I smirked to myself. Serves him right!

By the end of class, the score was tied. 7-7.

"Good class, everyone," Anko said after she blew the whistle to end the game. "Captains, shake hands."

Sasuke and I were standing in front of each other, for his team had just scored and we were about to begin again. Reluctantly, I stuck my hand out. With a scowl, Sasuke did also, giving my hand one firm shake before releasing it. I gathered that he probably wasn't used to losing.

"Emi, that was awesome!" Naruto glomped me from behind right before I entered the girls' locker room. "How'd you learn to play like that!?"

"I played soccer at my old school," I said meekly.

"Maybe you should try out for this school's soccer team," Anko said, suddenly appearing behind me.

"Yeah, Emi! It's co-ed and I'm trying out!"

I blinked. "Oh…um…okay…"

"Yeah!" Naruto grinned before taking off to go change.

I smiled to myself. I had made most of the girls in the school hate me, essentially made an enemy out of Konoha High's heartthrob, made a couple of friends and was invited to try out for the soccer team. All in all, I'd label it a successful day.


	2. Tryouts

**A/N: I apologize for the briefness of the chapter.**

The moment I had woke up this morning, I was dreading going to school. Having to meet Sakura at my locker was setting off my anxiety. But by the time I actually walked into the school, it had subsided. What was the worst she could do? Call me names? Sticks and stones, right?

Despite my new disposition, I was still glad when I saw that Sakura was not at our lockers. I quickly grabbed my books and headed off to Algebra.

"Emi! Emi, come sit over here!" I heard Naruto call.

I glanced over to see him waving his arm wildly in the air and pointing to the empty seat next to him.

"Tryouts are today, yeah?" Kiba smiled at me after I had sat down with my books and soda.

I smiled back. "I can't wait."

"Yeah!" Naruto grinned, then it subsided. His focus was drawn to the back of the room and he scowled. "Except Sasuke-teme is the captain."

"What!?" I exclaimed, nearly spitting out my soda.

"Yeah, he's a huge part of who gets on the team and who doesn't," Naruto explained.

"Oh how wonderful. I'm sure he wants the girl on his team who has unintentionally started rumors about him."

"Pah, he'll get over it," Kiba assured. "It probably doesn't bother him. He doesn't have a soul."

"Ouch, isn't that a bit much?" I raised an eyebrow at my new friend, taking a swing of soda.

"No," Naruto said, crossing his arms over his chest. "He rarely talks and when he does, it's just to insult people. He thinks he's so much better than everyone else. Especially at soccer."

I glanced over to Sasuke thoughtfully. Sakura and Ino were both sitting with him again this morning. I quickly turned away before they could catch me staring at him.

Algebra passed slowly and I had only taken about half a page of notes. The other half of the page was filled with doodles. Literature was the same way.

Finally, it was time for lunch.

"So who's all trying out?" I asked, setting down my tray.

"Me, Kiba and Temari," Naruto said with a mouthful of food.

You wrinkled your nose in disgust. "Chew your food Naruto. You're not trying out Tenten?"

"Tenten's into volleyball," Temari enlightened you.

"You're at least gunna come and cheer us on, right?" you smiled playfully.

"No way!" Tenten shook her head. "Those bleachers are packed with fangirls. I refuse to sit next to a bunch of girls swooning over ."

"I guess I can't blame you," I said, thinking of the Uchiha. I didn't know him that well, but he did strike me as pompous, self-righteous, conceited and cold.

The rest of the day passed by far too slowly but eventually, it was time for soccer tryouts. You and your potential teammates made your way out behind the school to the soccer field. Anko, who appeared to be the coach, and Sasuke, walked out onto the field together.

As Tenten had predicted, the bleachers on the side of the field were swarming with girls. You could immediately pick out Sakura with her bubblegum pink hair. Ino was sitting next to her. For two people who didn't like each other, they sure seemed to spend an awful lot of time together. Probably hatching plans on how they could get Sasuke to notice them.

"We will play a mock game where I will evaluate your abilities. Sasuke will be playing so he can analyze your abilities first hand," Anko explained. "Now, split up into two teams."

We did so with all of my friends on my team, of course. The game commenced. I took forward position since this is what I had played at my old school. Sasuke took forward for his team. This time, I took the ball first. I zipped past Sasuke and ran down the field when Neji, Sasuke's teammate, slid in front of me. I had no choice but to pass the ball to Temari, who took it and scored a goal.

"HA!" I grinned triumphantly.

Despite that this was a mock game, Sasuke still seemed pissed.

'What's his deal? It's just a practice'

By the time Anko blew the whistle, my team was one point ahead.

"Very good, everyone," Anko said, motioning for us to join together. "Sasuke and I will review your abilities and I will post the results outside of my office tomorrow."

The crowd began to disperse. I noticed I was standing next to Sasuke. Well, if we were going to be on the same team together, we might as well get along, right?

"Good game, Sasuke," I said holding out my hand.

Sasuke turned to look at me. He glanced down to my hand, then back up to my face. He then proceeded to scoff.

'He just snubbed me!'

Offended, I pulled my hand back. I glared. "Fine Ice King, if that's how you want to be, be that way. I didn't want to be your friend anyway."

And with that, I stalked away from the Uchiha and over to my friends who were waiting for me.

"Why were you talking to Sasuke?" Naruto asked, mopping his brow with a white towel.

"I just tried to be nice since we didn't exactly get off on the best terms. But he just shut me down like a pompous asshole!" I fumed.

"Sounds about right," Temari said.

"Just ignore him," Kiba shrugged. "Come on, let's go get some ice cream."

"Yattah!" Naruto pumped his fists in the air.

I was still much too irritated to be excited. 'You just watch, Uchiha. Let's see who snubs who when I become captain of this team.'


	3. The Kyoto Knights

Students clamored around Anko's office window where the tryout results were posted. It was times like this I cursed my short stature. I had no hope of seeing over the sea of heads.

"I made it!" Naruto announced, squeezing out of the crowd. He had somehow managed to weasel himself if to the front of the crowd.

"What about me?" you prodded eagerly.

"Oh yeah, you and Temari made it too," Naruto said, having almost forgotten. "So did Kiba. He's goalie. You're a forward. I'm a midfielder and Temari's a defender."

"Yes!" I pumped my fist in the air.

"One problem though…"

"Sasuke-teme's a forward too."

I groaned. "Not _him_."

"We knew you'd grow to hate him," Kiba said, suddenly appearing behind you.

"Kiba, did you see!?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"I overheard your loud mouth," Kiba smirked. Naruto pouted.

"When's first practice?" I asked.

"Tomorrow."

* * *

><p>The next day, you stood on the field. As you waited for Anko to show up, you and Naruto kicked a ball back and forth. As you did, Naruto began to point out your other teammates.<p>

"That's Neji, Gaara and Kankuro-Temari's brothers. Kin and Zaku. Shino-"

Naruto was cut off by Anko appearing on the field.

"Okay, listen up everyone. We only have three practices before our first game."

"Who are we facing?" Naruto asked.

"The Kyoto Knights," Anko responded grimly.

"What's wrong with them?" I whispered to Naruto.

"They're a pack of cheaters," Kiba said from my other side. "And they fight dirty."

"Great," I muttered.

"So our team has to be prepared. I plan to say that the Konoha Shinobi won," Anko said, eyes scanning the team.

"Our best bet is to be quick," Sasuke said from beside Anko.

"To avoid getting beat up," Anko reiterated. "So six laps around the field; let's go!"

By the time we were finished I was panting. I swore I was going to die from a heart attack my heart was beating so fast. I guess I was more out of shape than I thought. Naruto was panting too though, which made me feel a little better.

"Six more laps!"

I groaned.

* * *

><p>The day of the game finally come. Our last class before the end of school was gym and we were playing kickball. As we stood in line, ready to kick, Naruto was bouncing up and down.<p>

"Naruto if you use all your energy now, you won't have any left for the game," Temari said with a raised eyebrow.

"I can't help it! I'm just so pumped!"

"Have you faced these guys before?" I asked, moving forward in the line.

"Yeah," the smile disappeared from his face. "Be careful out there, Emi. If you're not paying attention, they'll slaughter you."

"I'm not worried," I smiled gently. "Besides, you'll be with me."

"As the midfielder. Your real partner is Sasuke."

"You don't think he'll have my back?" I asked, peering over to the Uchiha. He was on the other team and out in the outfield.

"Sasuke will just care that our team has the ball, not if you get injured getting it," Temari said.

I frowned. Could someone be so cold? I took another glance at Sasuke. Yeah, I guess.

"I win again, Emi," Naruto grinned triumphantly, winning his third round of rock, paper, scissors in a row.

Grumpily, I sat back in my seat, arms crossed over my chest. "Cheater."

"Woah, sore loser," Kiba taunted from the seat behind us. "Hope we don't lose the game today, you might kill someone."

"Oh shut up," I said, trying not to smile.

"We're here!" Anko announced as the bus pulled up to Kyoto High.

The team filed off the bus and out to the field. We were already wearing our jerseys, which were red with white trimming and the Konoha insignia sewn onto the left breast. The Kyoto Knights were waiting for us.

"They're huge!" Naruto whispered in my ear.

With wide eyes, I nodded in agreement. These guys looked like they were on steroids. As you glanced about at all the team members, you noticed with interest, that it was comprised completely of males. So I wasn't entirely too surprised when a pack of boys leered at your team.

A couple whistled. Others spewed out rather sexist comments.

"Pigs," Temari scoffed, disgusted.

"Players on the field," the ref called.

Anko called everyone for a huddle. "Sasuke, Emi, I want the two of you to start."

I glanced at the Ice King as Anko rattled off the rest of the players. Sasuke kept his focus elsewhere.

"Alright, let's kick ass," Anko finished.

"Hai," you all chanted.

We took our positions. Sasuke and I stood side by side staring at two of the biggest guys I had ever seen. One sported blonde hair and green eyes, the other brown hair and blue eyes.

"Hey there sweet stuff," one of the boys purred.

"Excuse me?" I glared.

"How about we ditch this game and you and I go behind the bleachers?" the other one smirked.

Disgust broke out over my face.

"In your dreams," I glared.

"How about we make a deal? If we win, you owe each of us a kiss."

I wasn't normally into making bets, but these guys were pissing me off. Just who the heck did they think they were?

I took a glance at Sasuke. He was watching with disinterest. Nice of him to back you up.

"Fine. But it we win, you owe each other a kiss," I said.

The boys smirked.

The ref dropped the ball between me and the boys and blew their whistle. Sasuke was faster than me and he took the ball. He darted forward but our two opponents blocked his path. I watched one slam into my teammate, knocking him to the ground. The other boy stole the ball.

I glared at the first boy as he leered over Sasuke, who was struggling to his knees, hand clutching his abdomen.

'Asshole or not, no one pulls that stunt on my teammate.'

I chased after the brute with the ball. He wasn't expecting me and I swooped in from the side, kicking the ball away from his feet. Now in position of the ball, I quickly surveyed my options.

If I held onto the ball much longer, I might suffer the same fate as our raven-haired captain. Sasuke was being thoroughly covered by Brute #2. No help there. Then I spotted Naruto.

I called his name and shot the ball over to him. He stopped it with his foot, then carried it down towards the goal. I raced after him. Naruto positioned himself in front of the goalie and kicked the ball between his legs, scoring a goal.

"Yes!" I cheered as Naruto pumped a fist in the air.

Sasuke and I, plus Brute #1 and 2, returned to the middle of the field. Brute #1 took possession of the ball. I tried to step in front of me but he shouldered me, knocking me to the ground. Sasuke raced after him.

I scrambled to my feet in time to see brute #1 blow past our defenders and score a goal. I cursed.

The game continued. With five minutes to go, the score was tied 4-4.

"Sasuke," I muttered to the boy as the two of us moved back to the center of the field. "Do me a solid and make sure we score."

Sasuke glanced at me but said nothing. However, when the ref blew the whistle, Sasuke grabbed the ball and sprinted down the field. One defender slid in his way, taking the ball. He kicked it back to the Brutes. Brute#2 took it and turned towards me. I took a deep breath; this was it. Do or die time.

I darted forward, meeting Brute #2. As I was about to kick the ball away from him, something rammed into me from the side, sending me sprawling onto the ground. I peered up in time to see Brute #2 blow past Temari. Dread filled my stomach as the ball was kicked towards the goal…and Kiba caught it! He threw it out into the field where Naruto took it and kicked it up the field. I hopped to my feet.

Kyoto's midfielder met Naruto, causing Naruto to kick the ball to Sasuke, who then tore down the field and made a goal. The ref blew his whistle, signaling an end to the game.

"Yes!" I cheered, immediately turning on Brute 1 and 2. I smirked. "Pucker up, boys."

Both boy glared. "Not on your life."

"Yeah, we didn't shake on it."

I bristled. I was about to shout when a voice broke it.

"Let it go."

I glanced over to find Sasuke beside me. I watched him a second before sighing.

"Fine," I grumbled.

"Okay, everyone on the bus!" Anko called.

"See you later sweet stuff," Brute #2 winked.

I growled.

"Let's just go," Sasuke said, sounding annoyed with me rather than the two standing in front of me. I scoffed at him but with one last glare at our opponents, I followed Sasuke back to the bus.


End file.
